Pour l'amour d'une rose
by Elbereth des Neiges
Summary: "Ne traîne pas comme ça, c'est agaçant. Tu as décidé de partir. Va-t'en." Car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la vît pleurer. C'était une fleur tellement orgueilleuse… - ONE SHOT -


Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre du FoF. Tous les liens sont sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil! Merci à Lapaumée pour la relecture. (:

.

* * *

.

**~Pour l'amour d'une rose~**

****.

_« _ Adieu, dit-il à la fleur._

_Mais elle ne lui répondit pas._

__ __Adieu, répéta-t-il._

_La fleur toussa. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de son rhume._

__ J'ai été sotte, lui dit-elle enfin. Je te demande pardon. Tâche d'être heureux._

_Il fut surpris par l'absence de reproches. Il restait là tout déconcerté, le globe en l'air. Il ne comprenait pas cette douceur calme._

__ Mais oui je t'aime, lui dit la fleur. Tu n'en as rien su, par ma faute. Cela n'a aucune importance. Mais tu as été aussi sot que moi. Tâche d'être heureux... Laisse ce globe tranquille. Je n'en veux plus._

__ Mais le vent…_

__ Je ne suis pas si enrhumée que ça… L'air frais de la nuit me fera du bien. Je suis une fleur._

__ Mais les bêtes…_

__ Il faut bien que je supporte deux ou trois chenilles si je veux connaître les papillons. Il parait que c'est tellement beau. Sinon, qui me rendra visite ? Tu seras loin, toi. Quant aux grosses bêtes, je ne crains rien. J'ai mes griffes._

_Et elle montrait naïvement ses quatre épines. Puis elle ajouta :_

__ Ne traîne pas comme ça, c'est agaçant. Tu as décidé de partir. Va-t'en._

_Car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la vît pleurer. C'était une fleur tellement orgueilleuse… »_

Et il était parti, emporté par les oiseaux, laissant la Rose seule et silencieuse.

Se drapant dans sa dignité, redressant sa tige et ouvrant ses pétales au soleil du matin, elle l'avait suivi du regard, son Petit Prince au cœur d'or.

Quand il disparut à l'horizon, elle laissa enfin couler ses larmes. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour qu'il la quitte ainsi ? Il avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'il n'imaginait pas ne plus lui parler un jour, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle change, sa petite rose si attendrissante. Il disait tout aimer d'elle, qu'il était prêt à supporter son caractère impossible pour peu qu'elle le regarde. Il disait qu'il était là.

La Rose avait mal. Elle passa plusieurs heures à pleurer cette amitié révolue. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on se retrouve privé de quelque chose qu'on en ressent le manque, et la petite fleur qui grâce aux soins de son Prince n'avait jamais manqué de rien en comprenait la cruelle vérité.

Elle saisissait enfin ce qu'elle avait fait toutes ces fois où, espérant toujours plus, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que le Petit Prince lui offrait. Elle était désormais prête à tout abandonner pour le retrouver, lui.

Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Fière et orgueilleuse, la Rose ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle aurait pu le supplier, lui promettre de changer, dire tout ce à quoi elle était prête pour lui, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'elle s'y refusait, parce que l'orgueil était tout ce qui lui restait désormais. Seule, sur sa petite planète abandonnée, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant.

Si personne ne la regardait plus, à quoi lui servait-il d'être belle ? Si personne n'était plus là pour elle, à quoi servait-elle d'ailleurs ?

Elle pensa un instant à partir. Si son ami y était parvenu, pourquoi pas elle ? Elle était si légère, se laisser porter par le vent et partir à sa recherche n'aurait rien de compliqué. Elle s'imagina, flottant au milieu des étoiles, scrutant les cieux à la recherche d'un manteau de velours surmonté d'un halo doré. Elle s'imagina retrouver le Petit Prince, elle s'imagina retournant sur leur astéroïde et y vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais l'espace était infini et son Prince déterminé. Il visiterait l'univers en souriant aux étoiles, il ne l'attendrait pas. Et si elle se perdait dans l'immensité céleste, il ne la retrouverait jamais, tout simplement parce qu'il ne la chercherait pas.

Alors la Rose se résigna. Elle n'était pas éternelle, mais soumise à l'emprise du temps. Au moins, s'il revenait, il verrait qu'elle l'avait attendu.

Oui, c'était la seule solution. L'ultime preuve de son amour pour lui, peut-être.

.

* * *

.

Voilà encore un OS que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, même si c'est un fandom difficile à traiter. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis, positif ou non. (:

xx


End file.
